Tale as Old as Time
by Miracle Vedilien
Summary: ******First two chapters: GOOD OLD(see bio)*****Hermione and Snape get a mission they really don't want to have... with each other. Not that bad, once they get over the fact that they have to act as a married couple.
1. The Mission

A/N: I wrote it just to make all of you who have reviewed for "The Admirers" happy and to remind those of that haven't that you're holding up the next part for everyone else.  
  
*~*~*  
  
* Tale as old as time, true as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly.*  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger stood in the office of the Ministry's Head Auror. *Funny,* she thought. *Five years ago, we'd thought I'd be the one in charge of everyone else.* She smiled inwardly before she addressed the man in front of her. "You wanted to talk to me, Harry?"  
  
Harry Potter smiled fondly at his child-hood friend. "Yes, actually I did, Mione. It's concerning Voldemort."  
  
Hermione nodded. She no longer flinched at the name that was still so feared in the world. It wasn't very surprising, either, that Harry wanted to see her about the You-Know-Who. Everything was about him now-a-days, especially since she was an Auror.  
  
"As you know, he's been missing over the past months."  
  
Hermione nodded again. This time, though, her curiosity was sparked. The ministry had been keeping tabs on the Dark Lord for two years now. However, six months ago he had disappeared, vanished, gone. There was no trace of him. It was as if he'd left the earth completely. Actually, Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if he *had* figured out a way to leave the planet and had done so. But if the Ministry had found a clue to where he was, Hermione's job might become more interesting.  
  
"We think we might have caught on to his trace again."  
  
A LOT more interesting.  
  
Hermione raised an inquiring eyebrow and crossed her arms.  
  
Harry handed her a muggle newspaper. She looked at it. Its date told her it was published about a month ago. "Mysterious Murder," ran the headline. Well, as far as the imagination the Muggle who typed this had, there wasn't much of it. She read the article.  
  
  
  
Yesterday, at 1: 00 AM, a woman was found lying dead in the living room of her country home. There was no sign of how the victim was killed. "It is the most peculiar thing I have ever seen," says Dr. Shazia Goodfield. And peculiar would certainly be the word one would use to describe the situation. There was no sign of any physical damage, and the woman had been in perfectly good health before the incident. Furthermore, the victim had no enemies to speak of, neither was she very rich. There is no evident incentive for her murder. Many neighbors believe that her death was related to the supernatural. Indeed, the theory would seem logical given the strange accounts of the witnesses. "I heard a yell and then this weird, green light filled the house for a second before it disappeared."  
  
Another witness reports seeing "a strange skull in the sky with this green snake coming out of the mouth. It was scary…" The police  
  
Please see MURDER, C3  
  
  
  
Hermione blinked. "That's more than a trace, Harry! That's flat out evidence of Vold-"  
  
Harry interrupted her. "I thought so too, at first, but there haven't been any other signs since, and Dumbledore isn't sure. It could just be stray Death-Eater activity; it could even be a trick. Dumbledore and Arthur have agreed that sending a spy on the scene would be the best for right now. An undercover spy that is."  
  
Hermione smiled at the mention of the minister. She was so glad that Arthur Weasley had been elected as minister. Fudge had been killed in a skirmish a couple years ago between a group of Aurors and Death-Eaters. It had been about a year after Harry, Ron, and she had graduated. The election had been between Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley and it was a close one, but in the end Ron's father had won. Hermione couldn't imagine what would have happened if Malfoy had won. If it weren't bad times now, it would have definitely been bad then. Her smile, however, vanished when it occurred to her why Harry had called her in to talk to her.  
  
"Undercover spy meaning me, am I right?"  
  
"Always one step ahead, that's our Mione!"  
  
"So what do I do?"  
  
"You mean what do you both do?"  
  
"Bo- you mean I have to work with someone?" Hermione frowned. She preferred working solo, and Harry knew that.  
  
"Yep. Sorry, Mione. Dumbledore's orders."  
  
She sighed and grimaced. "OK, who is it?"  
  
"Wait," Harry paused. "Before I tell you who it is, you have to promise not to hurt me, OK?"  
  
Hermione's eyebrow rose. "Who is it, Harry?" She had the feeling she was *not* going to enjoy working with them, whoever they were.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Who? Tell me!" She said roughly.  
  
"Swear?"  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand. "Who the hell is it? Who am I working with?"  
  
"Snape." Harry cringed. He'd seen Hermione when she was angry and he definitely didn't want to be at the end of that anger.  
  
Hermione stared. "What!?!"  
  
"You're working with Snape."  
  
"No. I will not, *am* not, doing that." She turned around. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" She repeated as she started to walk out. Harry grabbed her by the arm and pulled the complaining woman back before pushing her down into a chair where she crossed her arms, glared, and fumed silently.  
  
"Now then, Mione. You *have* to take the job. It is mandatory that you do."  
  
"How are we working together?"  
  
"You really want to know now? Not later?"  
  
"Out with it, Potter."  
  
Harry almost chuckled. She sounded exactly like Professor McGonagall. "You'll act as a married couple." He watched her for her reaction, knowing it was not going to be a good one. He himself would hate taking on the job.  
  
Hermione sat extremely still. Finally, she blinked and moved her head. "You have *got* to be kidding me."  
  
"As much as I wished he was, Ms. Granger, I'm afraid he is absolutely serious." Severus Snape had entered the room. "They were the Headmaster's orders. I was to leave my post at Hogwarts and join you."  
  
Hermione looked at her former Professor in disgust, then turned back to Harry. "Why do *I* have to go?"  
  
"Because, you're one of our best Aurors, Mione. We *need* you to do this."  
  
"I still don't see why you couldn't have sent someone else."  
  
"Hermione, you *have* to take the mission. Please?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
She sighed. "I hate you."  
  
Harry smiled. "I knew you'd take it."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "What do we do?"  
  
"Well, you basically are going undercover, as I said…"  
  
He explained that Hermione and Severus would live in a house a couple miles from where the incident had taken place, keeping contact with the ministry and Dumbledore through a small, hand-sized mirror that he handed them. "Owls are too risky," he said. "We could use a fireplace to summon each other but that would also be taking more chance than Arthur feels is necessary. So, you'll use this." He handed Hermione the looking glass. "You just say them name of whoever it is you want to speak to. They'll just get summoned by the mirror that's closest to them." He demonstrated. "Home." Ginny's face appeared in the glass. She looked a bit irritated but smiled when she saw her husband. "Hi, Harry! What are you up to?"  
  
"Hi, love. Just Ministry stuff. Teaching Mione how to use something."  
  
Ginny turned her head and saw Hermione peering over the mirror. "Hello, Hermione."  
  
"Hi, Ginny." She smiled at the younger woman.  
  
"OK, I'll see you home later, then?" Ginny turned back to Harry.  
  
"Four like always."  
  
"Good. Bye! Bye, Hermione." The image disappeared, and Harry handed the mirror to Hermione who slipped it in her pocket.  
  
He went over everything else they needed to know, then sighed. "Well, I believe that's it." He paused, thinking. "Come on. I'll take you to your new home."  
  
"I have to pack first," Hermione said.  
  
"OK, so we'll stop off at your house first."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, how are we traveling?" Questioned Snape.  
  
"Floo powder, though I'd rather not," Harry replied as he picked up a box off his desk.  
  
Hermione giggled a bit. Harry *still* hadn't grown out of his dislike for the particular mode of transportation. She followed her best friend as he strode over to the fireplace. Taking a bit of dust out of the box and then laying it on the mantle, he threw the powder into the crackling fire. "Hermione's front lawn," he said as he stepped through.  
  
Hermione waited for Snape to go through before her, but he gestured for her to go first. She took some of the powder and threw it into the hearth, thinking, *At least he's a gentleman of sorts.*  
  
She appeared in her own house next to Harry. Snape soon materialized behind her. In a little while, the young woman was packing her bags while her two companions sat downstairs in her living room. Hermione unzipped her bag and giggled at the thought of Harry Potter and Severus Snape sitting peacefully together. She wouldn't be surprised if she'd known the downstairs room was completely silent. *Those two,* she shook her head. *Oil and water, that's what they are*. She smiled as she continued packing.  
  
She finally headed down and saw that Harry and Snape had chosen seats as far away from each other as they could get, silently shooting each other dark looks. When they saw her they both jumped up, anxious to get away from each other. *And I thought *I* disliked Snape.*  
  
"Can I help you, Mione?" Harry indicated to Hermione's hands, which were filled with suitcases.  
  
"Sure, thanks." She handed him one.  
  
"Geez," Harry teased her as he took it. "What do you keep in here? Rocks?"  
  
Hermione made a face at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Ahem." Hermione was reminded that Snape was in the room.  
  
She scrunched up her nose. "Don't you have to pack?"  
  
"I already have. But I do need to pick up my own bags." The last sentence was directed towards Harry.  
  
"Of course," came Harry's reply. "We'll stop at Hogwarts next."  
  
After the trio had gone to Hogwarts (They used Floo powder to go to Hogsmeade, then walked the rest of the way; of course, after Snape got so tired of Harry's complaints about Hermione's suitcase –it really was quite heavy- that he put a levitation spell on it so that Harry would just have to pull it along. Hermione had already done so with hers), and Snape had collected his things, Harry took the other two to go see the house they would live in.  
  
It was a house in the countryside, and Hermione had to say it was quite pleasant. They wouldn't lack for space; there was plenty of it in the house, which could have easily housed six people and was more than big enough for two. *Good,* thought Hermione. *This way, I can get half and he can get the other half and we won't fight. Too much, that is.* The problem would be what half to take. The whole house was great. The bathrooms – there were six of them as far as she knew- were all marble. The smallest one was two times the size of the one Hermione had had at her home. There was a huge kitchen, a very nice dining room, a library, and various other rooms for different things. There was even a room with a wooden dancing floor! Finally, Harry brought them to the bedrooms. There were four, and Hermione was told she could chose from any one she wanted. She lied. There weren't six bathrooms; there were ten, one attached to each bedroom. She chose a room with a red canopy bed and plush red carpet. The bathroom's theme color seemed to be gold. Snape chose the bedroom across from hers. She really hadn't liked that one. The first thing she'd thought when she'd walked in was "*black*." Everything was black, from the ceiling to the comforters on the bed. Of course, it wasn't like her room *didn't* scream "*red!*" Still, she really wouldn't like something that dark. His bathroom's theme was green and silver. *What a coincidence,* she thought. It was, all in all, quite a fitting set of rooms for the former Potions Master.  
  
They both dropped their things off in the bedroom and headed to the family room, where they met Harry. "Well, that's it. Good luck," he wished them after they reviewed everything they were supposed to do. He turned to leave before stopping. "Oh yes, I almost forgot." He pulled something out of his pocket. "The most important part." He handed it to Snape with a mischievous smile. "Have fun," was all he said before dissaparating.  
  
It was a small jewelry box. Snape raised an eyebrow and opened it. A small note fluttered to the floor. Hermione picked it up and read it.  
  
To: Hermione Granger "Snape"  
  
Hope you have a happy marriage! Ü  
  
Hugs,  
  
Harry  
  
"Very funny, Harry," she said wryly as she looked at what was in the box. It was a ring- her fake marriage ring. With a sigh she took it from Snape, who handed it to her with a slightly amused look on his face. She slipped it on to her ring finger. "I'm going to go unpack, if you don't mind Professor," she said simply, then headed up the stairs, sighing again. This was going to be a *very* long mission.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Severus watched Hermione as she walked upstairs. Frankly, he had no idea *how* he was going to survive living with the girl for God knew how long. Of course, he'd had more warning than her; Dumbledore was *much* better than Potter at organizing things. Then, again, what could you expect from someone like him, just out of school and only three years in the real world. Potter had always been the "I'm-going-to-save-the-world-or-die- trying" kind of person. A job like the one he had did not suit him at all, as far as Severus was concerned. In fact, Granger was more suited to Potter's job, while Potter would probably do better as an Auror. But then, he realized, knowing Dumbledore might have assigned him to be partners with the boy instead of Granger and Severus would choose the girl over Potter any day. Not that he enjoyed being in this situation.  
  
*At least I'm not teaching those dolts at school,* he sneered. Then he realized something. Granger had called him "Professor." If they planned on having this work at all, they would have to watch what they called each other. He made a mental note to tell her, before heading up to his own rooms to unpack.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: OK, so I know it's unrealistic and that the rooms are definitely unrealistic, but hey, we're not talking realistically speaking. If we were realistically speaking, I wouldn't be writing a Snape/ Hermione fic. Realistically speaking, I'm a Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione shipper, OK? So don't even GO THERE!!!!!! ::calms down:: ::smiles sweetly:: Well, that's it! Hopefully more of Snape's POV later, k? I'm tired. ::yawn:: Night!  
  
Disclaimer: HP& company belongs to J.K. Rowling. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney, as does its song, "Tale as Old as Time." I only own the plot, the dead woman, Dr. Shazia Goodfield, and my laptop ::strokes computer lovingly::. The house ismy dream house and no, you can't have it. You live a really deranged life if you spend it taking other people's dreams.. That's all.  
  
Shoutouts: My wonderful Appa, Elizabeth, Lataradk, NortylaK, Strega Brava, Veronica, Shazia (I told you I'd make another you, didn't I?), Samina, Reshma, and Mina.  
  
::hugs!::  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Settling In

A/N: Yay! New chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
..  
  
A/N: Ugh, I forgot how to start. Let's try this again. ::stomps off:: ::comes back in::  
  
A/N: Yay! New chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
.........  
  
A/N: ::sigh:: And again.  
  
A/N: Yay.ness!!! New chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:: jumps up and down, yelling "Yayness, it worked! Yayness, it worked!"::  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
*Just a little change. Small to say the least.*  
  
  
  
A couple of hours later, when Hermione had settled everything to her liking, she decided to head outside and check the rest of the house out in more detail. There was a pool house that she *really* wanted to check out. She also had a couple of questions to ask Snape. She hadn't thought of asking Harry; she supposed she was too shocked at the whole mission to really care at the time. Fortunately, he was lounging in a chair in the living room when she came down the stairs.  
  
"You've already unpacked?" She asked, a bit surprised at the fact that he'd started *after* her and still managed to finish *before* her.  
  
He looked up at her. "I don't believe that I brought the large amount of items that you did, Hermione. I tend to only bring essential items."  
  
"I didn't- wait, a second. Did you call me Hermione?"  
  
"I don't see any reason why I shouldn't, just as I see no reason why you need to call me 'Professor' or 'Snape.' After all, we are supposed to act as a married couple and, as far as I know, people usually call their wife or husband by their *first* name."  
  
Hermione's stomach churned as she thought of what lay ahead of her in the next couple weeks. "So you're saying that you'll have to call me 'Hermione' and I'll have to call you 'Severus.'"  
  
"I believe that was the general idea, yes," came the smooth reply. He returned to focusing on a piece of paper that he was reading.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Somehow, she didn't really feel like checking out the pool house anymore. She eyed her "husband's" clothes. "You did bring some muggle clothes, right?"  
  
When he looked up this time, it wasn't as calmly as before. "As much as a surprise as it may seem, I don't happen to carry muggle clothes around me everywhere I go."  
  
Hermione sighed, exasperated. Um, hello? They were undercover as *muggles.* She almost said this last part to him, but managed to stop herself. No use fighting on the first day. "We'll have to buy you some tomorrow. Lord knows how I'll get you out of the house and through muggle streets unnoticed, but we'll manage." *I hope,* she thought. A couple minutes later, she added, "Well, I'm going back to my room." She got no reply. After rolling her eyes again, and shaking her head, she headed back. At least she would be able to read a bit before going to bed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Severus sighed and put down the copy of "The Daily Prophet," before rubbing his eyes. He hadn't realized how tired he was. Maybe he should head back to his room. The day had been tiring, and if Hermione kept her promise tomorrow wasn't going to be any better. He got up and stretched, then headed upstairs, after spending five minutes trying to figure out to turn off the light that lit the room (he almost gave up when he accidentally hit the light switch with his elbow).  
  
It was half-an-hour later when he finally got to bed, muttering about "how stupid these muggle contraptions are." It took him an extra 5 to ten minutes to figure out how to do things that he would be able to do in a second back at the house, and he'd still rather do that than ask Hermione for help. Tomorrow was going to be *very* interesting.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Severus woke up by the sunlight that filled his room through the open window. He quickly got up and shut it. Severus, not being very friendly to most people at any time of day, was absolutely horrible in the mornings, and he preferred to not have to talk to anyone if he could help it. Otherwise he would have to deal with problems he'd rather not have to think about so early in the day. He headed downstairs. The living room was deserted, but there was noise coming from the kitchen. Hermione was already up, then, and she could have been for a while. He walked into the kitchen in a decidedly sour mood.  
  
"Morning," said Hermione from where she stood at the stove in what Severus thought was a little *too* cheery of a tone.  
  
He didn't reply, but sat down at the table instead. She was unperturbed by his behavior though, and kept on talking. "I made pancakes." She placed a plate in front of him. "What would you like to drink? Tea?" She wore a white T-shirt with a rose on the front over a pair of jeans. *Muggle clothes,* he thought unappreciatively. He had to admit that Hermione did look quite nice in them, though.  
  
"Coffee." Severus had a strange taste for the popular American muggle drink. Most people he knew, though, didn't like it. Hermione had probably made tea, and would have to make him a special cup, but he didn't care too much. Served her right for being so damn cheerful this early.  
  
"Good, I was afraid I'd have to make you a special cup of tea." He blinked as she put a cup of coffee next to his plate. She sat down across from him as he began to eat after muttering a polite "thank you."  
  
The pancakes were, to Severus's slight surprise, quite good. He didn't realize he'd actually commented on this until Hermione said, "You can thank my wand for that."  
  
He looked at her. "Well, let's just say that I had to cook once at my sister's house, and I erm. burned the toast. I'd probably burn the house down if I didn't use a LOT of magic."  
  
That got Severus to chuckle a bit. So, the great Hermione Granger did have her flaws. What else was she not quite perfect at?  
  
They continued to eat in silence. Finally, when they were both finished, Hermione picked up the dishes and took them to the sink to wash. "I hope you know that I'm not cooking everyday," she told him over her shoulder. "We *are* switching on and off!"  
  
"Fine," replied Severus, in a bit of a better mood now that he had something in his stomach. "But remember, it was *your* idea that *I* should attempt cooking. Not mine." He surprised himself when he realized he'd said something that was close to being called a joke.  
  
"Come now, surely a Potions Master such as yourself can cook a meal!" Hermione laughed. *Maybe he *is* half decent,* she thought as she said it. *I might even enjoy this mission a bit.*  
  
He half-smiled wryly at her back making sure she couldn't see him as he did it. In reply however, he only said, coldly, "I highly doubt that the complicated art of potion making could be compared to something as primitive as cooking."  
  
*Scratch that,* she thought. *This mission is going terrible.* Out loud she said, "There are some clothes for you in the living room on the couch. We'll go get you some clothes to wear today."  
  
Severus wandered into the living room and saw that Hermione's words were true. A pair of pants and a white shirt lay folded on the couch. He noticed there was a note on top of them. He read it. It was dated for that day.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Snape might need some muggle clothes. If he does, here. He can use these for a day while you use the attached muggle money to buy him some clothes. Oh, and please make sure you send them back. Ginny would have my head if I told her that I lost that particular pair of pants (They adjust to the size of whoever's wearing them.)  
  
Hugs,  
  
Harry  
  
"I already have the money," said Hermione from behind him. He turned around. She was wiping her hands on a towel.  
  
"Why didn't you just use magic?" He gestured to the towel.  
  
She shrugged. "I didn't feel like it." She ignored it when she saw him rolling his eyes. "Anyway, we need to leave soon. Get dressed." She cocked her head to the side. "You *do* know how to wear muggle clothes, right?"  
  
He shrugged. "I believe it shouldn't be *too* hard, Miss-" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Hermione," he corrected. "I *did* get through seven years at Hogwarts."  
  
"Good," She replied. "We'll apparate, if you don't mind."  
  
"No broomsticks?" He looked at her.  
  
She shook her head. "No. It wouldn't do well to have a muggle look up and see us when we're trying to be muggles ourselves, now would it?"  
  
"We could always drink an invisibility potion-"  
  
"And I've never really quite liked broomsticks, so how about not?" She glared at him.  
  
He felt a smile play about his lips. The *second* thing Hermione wasn't good at. "Very well then." He headed up to his room.  
  
"Don't take too long!" She called after him as he walked up the stairs.  
  
Her former Professor, however, was busy trying to figure out a way to not do exactly what Hermione was warning him not to.  
  
*~*~*  
  
About forty-five minutes later, Hermione and Severus were ready to go (It had taken half-an-hour for Severus to get ready- fifteen minutes to figure out how to wear the clothes and fifteen minutes to actually put them on- and another fifteen minutes for him to find Hermione in the library; she'd gotten bored of waiting for him).  
  
"Right then," said Hermione. "Now that we're *finally* ready to go."  
  
Severus glared at her. "These things aren't that easy to wear, you know?"  
  
"My dear Pro- Severus, wouldn't a great wizard as yourself be able to wear a pair of *muggle* clothes?" She teased.  
  
He was about to reply, but no one heard his response, as Hermione had already left. He muttered a curse under his breath before following.  
  
  
  
  
  
They appeared in an alleyway, dingy and dark. Severus followed Hermione out into the busy streets of. London.  
  
"I would have taken us to a closer place but we don't know anyone there and at least here I can find my way around," she explained in one very *long* sentence.  
  
Severus nodded stiffly. He *really* did NOT like these clothes. They were *quite* uncomfortable.  
  
"Come on," she called over her shoulder before she disappeared into a crowd. Severus hurried to catch up and not lose her.  
  
Finally, he found her in a clothing store, talking to someone. "Severus, this is Peter. He'll help you find what you need."  
  
Severus looked at the sad excuse for a muggle that stood in front of him and just stopped himself from scowling. Even so, he shot death glares at Hermione even as he followed Peter. Hermione sent him her sweetest smile and waved. Well, he *had* been horrible to her in school! He *did* deserve *some* payback!  
  
A little while later, Severus stepped out of the fitting rooms for Hermione's approval. She looked up from a magazine, took one glance, and said "no," before returning back to whatever she was reading. Severus had the feeling she had just been saying no to everything because she could tell how much he hated this. He went back in to try another pair of clothing that Peter gave him. He came out again ten minutes later. "Nope." She sipped a cup of coffee that she'd managed to get while waiting for him.  
  
"Oh, for- We'll buy it." Hermione almost choked on her coffee. "And we'll get the others also." He gave Hermione a wicked smile.  
  
She glared at him. Spoil all her fun, would he? Fine, two could play at this game. "Of, course. But, instead of the black pants, we'll get those, and that shirt instead of the white one." She pointed over to a rack marked "Clearance". Peter brought her the selected clothes. "These?" The pants were leather and the shirt was tie-dye. No wonder it was on clearance. Why the store even had them was beyond her, but they were perfect for her purposes!  
  
"Yep," Hermione felt a smile creep across her face.  
  
Severus blinked. "No, really that's fine."  
  
"No, it's not. I know how much you want them!" She was grinning now.  
  
Severus was about to protest, but then was hit by a stroke of genius when he saw the lady's section right across from them.. "No, really that's fine. You know what? We'll get that and that instead!" He pointed over to a rack. Peter, thoroughly confused, walked over to fetch the items. "These?" They were a skimpy, hot pink top with a midriff and a very, *very* short orange mini skirt.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"No, that's OK, Peter." Peter looked at Hermione and then started to put the clothes away.  
  
"No, really, I insist!" Said Severus. Peter came back.  
  
"No, that's fine, it's really OK!" Peter went back to the rack.  
  
"Hermione, I know how much you want them!"  
  
"As much as you want your leather pants?"  
  
"But we're not getting *those*!"  
  
"Of course we are!"  
  
What ensued was a fight between the two of them in which poor Peter was forced to walk back and forth between racks, putting down and picking up the same pieces of clothing until. "Stop!" Hermione and Severus turned to look at a very confused, very angry Peter. Five minutes later, Hermione and Severus were walking down the streets of London, silent and scowling, carrying bags in their hands. In Severus's bags there were the original pairs of clothing that Peter had him try on, a leather pair of pants, and a tie-dyed shirt. In Hermione's bag were the hot pink shirt and the mini- skirt.  
  
Finally, Hermione said something. "I don't believe you got us stuck like this."  
  
Severus was angered at the fact that she was blaming him, but he kept walking. Years of experience told him that this was not the place to get mad at the girl. There was plenty of time for that at the house. "As far as I know, Hermione, I did nothing wrong. All I said was that we would buy the clothes. *You* were the one who asked about the pants, and *you* were the one who asked for the shirt."  
  
"You still shouldn't have mentioned the shirt and the skirt!"  
  
"This wouldn't have happened at all, Hermione, if you had just said 'yes' to some of the clothes I wore."  
  
"The stripes just didn't-"  
  
"It wasn't just the stripes, if I remember correctively. You said 'no' to every item of clothing your wonderful Peter came up with."  
  
She shrugged. "They all didn't look good."  
  
  
  
He sighed, exasperated. "Miss Granger," he said quietly. Forget the first names; he frankly didn't care at the moment. "We are beginning to sound an irritating amount like some of the first year students at Hogwarts. I thought you were past that mentality level, but-"  
  
They turned the corner into the alleyway and she took this opportunity to slap him hard enough that his head snapped to the side. He blinked, half from shock and half from pain. When she spoke, her words were quiet, but Severus heard her loud and clear. "The last time I did that was to Draco Malfoy when he made a particularly foul comment about a special friend of mine. *Do not* make me do it again, Professor," she hissed. When he turned his head back to look at her, she was gone. Shifting one bag to his other hand, he rubbed his cheek before dissaparating.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The minute they were back at the house, Hermione disappeared into the library again. Severus didn't stop her even though it would be a good idea that they talk before tomorrow, when he would start his first day at work. Unfortunately, as muggles, they had to have muggle jobs also and Severus had no idea where the place where he was working was, or even *where* it was. But he didn't exactly think of this as the best time to confront the girl. Instead, he went up to his own rooms. Hermione wasn't the only book reader in the house; Severus also had a couple of books he wanted to read. They were all about potions. Go figure.  
  
  
  
Severus lay on the bed, reading, when someone knocked on the door. Startled, he looked up from his book. The person- Hermione- didn't wait for a reply and opened the door.  
  
"We need to talk," was all she said.  
  
"Oh, are we on speaking terms again, then?" Came Severus' reply. He smirked.  
  
She turned around and started to leave.  
  
"No, wait!" He called after her.  
  
"I haven't time for nonsense, Severus. Either we talk like civilized human beings for once or we don't talk at all."  
  
He sighed, got up, put his book away, and followed her downstairs.  
  
She chose a spot on couch and sat down. He sat down in the armchair across from her. "So?"  
  
"Did Harry ever mention a job to you?"  
  
"Actually, the ministry sent me a letter saying that I was to go to work tomorrow."  
  
"And you didn't tell me for what reason?"  
  
"I haven't exactly had time, Hermione. We've only been on this mission for two days, one of which was spent packing." He bit the inside of his mouth to stop from adding a sarcastic remark. Hermione didn't exactly seem in her best disposition at the moment and he didn't have the energy at the current moment to deal with an angry woman.  
  
She rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like "men." To him she said, "Fine then, do you feel like telling me now?"  
  
"Just a second." He rose and went to his room to retrieve the letter. He handed her the paper when he returned.  
  
Hermione read the paper and attempted to stop from laughing out loud. She managed to let out only a snicker, albeit a loud one. Severus raised an eyebrow. "You're working there?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"Would you like to explain just what is so funny about it?" He sorely wished that they were back in school where he could take care if any problem such as this with four words: "Ten-points-from-Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Noth- ha- ing!" She couldn't finish a sentence without breaking into giggles. "Nothing-haha- is -oh my gosh! - funny!!!" She tried to suppress her laughter again, to no avail. Finally she gave up. "I just don't believe you, YOU, Severus Snape, are- are- are working at McDonald's!!!"  
  
Severus Snape was not amused as he watched his old student practically rolling on the floor with laughter. He wasn't sure what the big deal about McDonald's was- he hadn't even heard of the place!- but he had the feeling he wasn't going to enjoy his first day of work tomorrow.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: And that's it! Yet another chapter up! I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, I tried to make this one extra long cause I won't be able to write for a while. So sorry dears! You'll have to wait to find out about dear Sevi's first day! BTW, I did McDonald's because I know them better and I figured there were some in England somewhere 'cause there are some in India so. Anyway, I forgot to add certain people to my shout out list so here: JULIA and Samantha! Hi! And thanks to all the rest of my reviewers! You guys really make my day. Whenever I'm in a bad mood I just read your reviews and voila! You've got one *happy* Miracle! Thanks a lot you guys! Oh, and please don't mind typos. I'm not a great typist at all.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept the house and maybe the plot. Oh, and Peter. Well, let's put it this way. Anything you don't know from before you read any of my fics is mine. Anything you do is someone else's. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's and McDonald's is someone's but it definitely isn't mine. ::sigh:: Yay, done!  
  
  
  
Anyhow, HUGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
